Eternal Love
by Always-Klaroline
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans le 16ème siècle à Londres. Les Originels sont au complet même Henrik est en vie. Henrik sauvera la vie de Caroline alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans, elle retrouva son sauveur huit ans plus tard à Londres et fera une rencontre inattendue. Elle sera tiraillée entre deux amours ( l'amour paternel et l'amour charnel). Klaus ne lui fera pas de cadeau.
1. Prologue

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau sur cette terre que de respirer le doux parfum des fleurs du jardin, la jeune et belle aristocrate blonde adorait marcher chaque matin en humant le parfum de chaque fleur qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage. Elle était toujours accompagnée de sa dame de compagnie Katherine, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans elle sinon elle se faisait réprimander. Elle avait tellement d'interdiction, qu'elle trouvait la vie de château très ennuyeuse. Elle appartenait à une grande famille de la noblesse anglaise mais pour le moment, sa famille et elle vivaient à Paris. Le dauphin Louis XVI n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances, hélas, à son plus grand malheur. Elle le trouvait répugnant, elle n'aimait guère cet homme de la bourgeoisie française, seul Stefan Salvatore, un bourgeois italien avait réussit à faire battre son cœur mais si jamais elle laissait transparaitre de l'affection envers ce gentilhomme, ses frères le tueraient sans hésiter comme tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait courtisé. Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse, son frère lui répétait sans cesse que l'amour est une faiblesse. Elle se demandait au fond de son cœur, si un jour elle aura la grâce de rencontrer l'amour.

« Madame, nous devons rentrer, vos frères seront là dans quelques instants, ils n'aimeraient guère vous trouver dans pareil tenue », _avertit Katherine à sa maitresse qui était en robe de chambre._

« Soit, j'en ai que faire de tout ce protocole, qui un jour me rendra folle », _s'énerva la maitresse de Katherine._

« Oserais-tu me défier chère sœur ? » _demanda une voix derrière la maitresse de Katherine._

La jeune dame se retourna pour faire face à son frère, qu'elle osait défier du regard, cet affront ne plut guère à ce dernier, qui sans hésiter se saisit de la gorge de sa sœur avec une main.

« Osez encore me défier du regard ainsi, croyez-moi, je vous les arracherai sans hésiter », _menaça-t-il en jetant sa sœur. _

Katherine accourut vers sa maitresse, folle d'inquiétude pour elle.

« Préparez la, nous avons un grand banquet à donner ce soir, je veux que ma tendre sœur soit la plus belle »_, dit-il en s'en allant._

« Pourquoi le défiez-vous ainsi ? N'avez-vous donc pas peur de votre frère », _demanda Katherine en relevant sa maitresse. _

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui »_, répondit en colère la jeune blonde._

« Tu devrais », _répliqua un jeune homme brun._

« Elijah ! », _dit-elle sarcastiquement._

« Rebekah, je vous prie d'arrêter de défier Niklaus, il vous aime, il ne veut que votre bien », _dit Elijah à Rebekah._

« Mon bien ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il me rendra heureuse ? En m'enfermant dans un château ? », _S'offusqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles d'Elijah._

« Soit prenez-le ainsi mais à force de braver son courroux, vous allez vous attirer des foudres », _renonça-t-il à faire entendre raison à sa cadette._

« Je ne crains personne pas même mon frère », _dit-elle défiant l'autorité de ses ainés._

Elijah s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un magnifique écrin en or, Rebekah le regarda incrédule.

« De la part de Niklaus »_, souffla-t-il._

Rebekah prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Il y'avait un magnifique collier en émeraude et de diamants, il était splendide. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et visiblement son frère ne l'avait pas oublié après 500ans d'existence. Elle comprit que le banquet était en son honneur.

« Il n'a pas oublié, Joyeux Anniversaire »_, dit Elijah puis il s'en alla à son tour, laissant Rebekah sans voix. _

Elle qui pensait que son frère n'avait plus aucune once d'humanité en lui, elle qui pensait que son frère ne l'aimait plus. Elle en était très contente. Elle courut dans le château retrouvé Klaus et le trouva dans la salle de réception avec son frère Kol. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Klaus toute heureuse.

« Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie le cadeau », _lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. _

Puis elle s'en alla dans ses quartiers suivit de sa dame de compagnie.

« Pourquoi lui avoir offert un tel cadeau ? », _demanda intrigué Kol à son frère._

« Elle le mérite », _répondit Klaus en se servant un verre de vin._

« Ce n'est que son anniversaire Niklaus, quel cadeau aura-t-elle alors le jour de son enterrement ? », _plaisanta Kol._

Klaus regarda son frère avec rage.

« Ce n'est qu'une blague »_, dit Kol pour apaiser la colère de son frère._

_« _Quand arrivera Henrik ? »_ Demanda Klaus._

« Avant le banquet je pense, il s'est assuré que Mikael ne sache pas où nous nous trouvons »_, répondit Kol._

« Bien, mais je veux que Rebekah soit mieux surveiller », _ordonna-t-il à son frère._

« Finn est chargé de sa sécurité, il veille sur elle depuis l'incident ».

Rebekah se préparait pour le banquet de ce soir, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, elle voulait être la plus belle de la soirée, elle était très joyeuse car même si son frère parait effroyable, il pense quand même à elle. Cette petite attention de la part de son frère suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

« Dites-moi Katherine, savez-vous qui sera là ce soir ? », _demanda-t-elle curieuse à sa dame de compagnie._

« Toute la bourgeoisie française et quelques gentilshommes étrangers », _répondit Katherine tout en peignant les cheveux de Rebekah._

« Sir Salvatore sera-t-il là ? », _demanda-t-elle espérant voir le beau gentilhomme italien à la réception._

« Oui Madame, ainsi que son frère », _dit Katherine tout en coiffant Rebekah._

Rebekah fut heureuse de l'apprendre, elle allait passer une excellente soirée. Le plus merveilleux anniversaire de toute sa longue existence de vampire.

Pendant ce temps, Henrik était en route pour leur château, il avait fait un long voyage, c'était le cadet des Mikaelson. Son carrosse allait à Paris à vive allure. Puis le carrosse ralentit au bout d'un temps, une des roues du moyen de transport d'Henrik était en piteuse état.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », _demanda Henrik au cochet._

« Nous allons devoir nous arrêter Sir, une des roues du carrosse est en mauvais état », _informa le cochet à son maitre._

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, en plein milieu d'une forêt. Henrik descendit du carrosse, le cochet, lui était entrain d'arranger la roue.

« Je reviens »_, dit Henrik en pénétrant dans la forêt._

A vitesse vampirique, Henrik arriva jusqu'à un village, il n'y avait que des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, Henrik fut dégoûté de voir pareil atrocité, puis il entendit quelqu'un respirer, il suivit les bruits et trouva derrière une maison, une petite fille blonde, elle était grièvement blessée, mais respirait encore. Il trouva cette petite fille étrangement belle, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil beauté. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ouvrit une de ses veines et donna son sang à l'enfant pour que ses blessures guérissent. L'enfant bu son sang et revenait à elle doucement. Henrik sortit une bourse d'or de sa poche et la mit dans la main de l'enfant.

« C'est tout que je peux faire pour toi », _dit-il à l'enfant._

Il l'allongea au sol, au moment où il voulut s'en aller, une main le retint. La petite fille blonde attrapait son bras et lui sourit.

« Merci », _remercia-t-elle avec un large sourire._

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », _demanda-t-il à la petite fille._

« Caroline mon seigneur », _dit-elle en lâchant le bras d'Henrik._

« Caroline c'est joli », _lui dit-il avant de disparaître._

Il venait de disparaître sous les yeux ahuris de la petite fille, elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé, mais apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve car elle avait la bourse que venait de lui donner Henrik et elle était en vie, alors qu'elle avait été attaqué par des loups. Elle se jura de ne jamais oublier cet homme qui l'avait délivré des griffes de la mort. Grâce à lui, elle était en vie, elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais connut sa bonté. Sans lui, sa vie se serait arrêtée à l'âge de douze ans.

****** Une review ne fait de mal à personne, c'est mon cadeau de fin d'année. JOYEUSES Fêtes à tout le monde. Gros Kiss sucré


	2. Six ans plus tard

Merci pour vos encouragements et les autres qui passent donner votre avis c'est toujours important.

Chapitre 2 : _**Six ans plus tard**_

La jeune Caroline avait eu la vie sauve grâce à un mystérieux galant homme, n'ayant plus de parents, Caroline erra seule dans les bois pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin la route, elle suivit cette route sans savoir où celle-ci l'amenait. Elle avait tout perdu alors elle ne se souciait plus de rien mais elle se vengera un jour de ces loups garous qui ont tué ses parents et ses amis. Elle vengera les siens, elle se l'était promis.

Pendant ce temps, Henrik était enfin arrivé au château des Mikaelson. Bien avant qu'il ait eu le temps de franchir la porte de la grande demeure, sa sœur s'était jetée dans ses bras et il la rattrapa de justesse.

« Quel bonheur de vous revoir mon frère ! », _dit Rebekah en resserrant son étreinte._

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas humain, vous pourriez me tuer avec pareil étreinte », _plaisanta Henrik._

Rebekah relâcha son frère.

« J'aurai préféré que vous le soyez », _dit Rebekah mélancolique._

« Ne recommencez pas avec, quand allez-vous y faire ? Vous a été transformée depuis plus de 600 ans. », _Dit Klaus derrière Rebekah sur un ton sec._

Rebekah se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un monstre, tout ce que je voulais c'est avoir des enfants et me marier, le comprenez-vous ? Des enfants que jamais je ne pourrais engendrer vu ma condition », _dit-elle en larmes et en courant vers sa chambre, laissant ses frères devant la porte._

« Etiez-vous obligé de la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? », _demanda Henrik déçu du comportement de son frère._

« Ce n'est pas en la dorlotant que notre sœur grandira. Bref j'en ai que faire des lamentations de notre chère sœur. Quels sont les nouvelles ? », _Interrogea Klaus changeant de sujet._

Les deux jeunes frères se mirent à marcher dans les jardins du château tout en parlant.

« J'ai tout préparé, nous nous en irons demain dans la matinée, Mikael sera dans une semaine. », _informa Henrik à son frère._

« Parfait, excellent travail », _répondit Klaus fier de son frère._

Le soir, toute la bourgeoisie française était présente au château des Mikaelson ainsi que la noblesse étrangère.

Rebekah portait une magnifique robe dorée ornée de diamants, elle portait le collier que lui avait offert Klaus quelques heures plus tôt. Les frères Mikaelson étaient enviés car toutes les femmes succombaient à leurs charmes. Rebekah cherchait des yeux quelqu'un lorsque soudain elle le vit, elle attendait depuis des heures pour pouvoir enfin le voir, Stefan Salvatore, il parlait avec Klaus, lui et son frère étaient d'excellents amis. Stefan remarqua que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna son regard vers Rebekah et lui fit un sourire, ce qui fit rougir Rebekah qui se retourna. Ce qui fit rire Stefan. Lexie, la meilleure amie de Stefan rejoignit ce dernier ainsi que Klaus accompagnée de Damon et d'Elena.

« Mesdames ! », _dit Klaus en baisant la main d'Elena et celle de Lexie._

« Klaus ! », _fit Lexie._

Klaus et Lexie se regardaient intensément, Klaus aimait charmer et Lexie adorait être charmée. Damon fit sembler de tousser. Elena esquissa un sourire.

« Duc Salvatore, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez une fille, est-ce exact ? », _questionna Klaus très curieux en s'adressant à Damon._

« C'est exact, ma femme et moi avons adopté une jeune orpheline tout récemment. Etant donné que nous pouvons avoir d'enfants, il était préférable d'adopter », _répondit Damon._

« Noble geste de votre part, mais où est-elle ? »_, demanda Klaus ne voyant pas l'enfant._

« Restée au château, ce genre de soirée n'est guère approprié pour une enfant de douze ans. Et puis ma femme Elena tient à ce que notre fille ne soit pas trop exposée. », _Répondit Damon ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Klaus._

« Comptez-vous la transformer un jour ? » _Interrogea Klaus._

« Nous ne le savons pas, il faut dire que ma femme y fait opposition. Mais nous verrons avec le temps », _dit Damon en riant._

« Bien ».

« Où sont vos frères Monsieur Mikaelson ? », _demanda Stefan._

« Je crois savoir que mon frère Kol est très occupé à batifoler et Finn est avec sa fiancée Sage. Quant à Elijah il doit être avec le roi et mon frère Henrik est… », _Répondit Klaus lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son frère Henrik._

« Il est juste à vos côtés ».

Tout le monde s'amusait à la réception des Mikaelson. Klaus s'était retiré dans ses appartements avec Lexie, Stefan et Rebekah étaient entrain de parler de tout et de rien, tandis que Kol s'amusait dans sa chambre avec plusieurs filles. Finn dansait avec Sage, pareil pour Damon et Elena qui savouraient chaque instant de cette valse. Elijah parlait avec la dauphine de France alors qu'Henrik, lui, repensait à la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée dans la journée. Il espérait qu'elle soit toujours en vie, il regrettait ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour elle. Tandis que la petite Caroline, avait été recueillie par les Salvatore, elle dormait paisiblement, rêvant d'Henrik sur son beau cheval blanc.

Klaus venait de passer une nuit torride avec Lexie, cela faisait des années qu'ils couchaient tous les deux ensembles. Lexie aimait la compagnie de cet apollon, elle caressait doucement le torse de Klaus.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de faire l'amour avec un homme tel que vous », _souffla pensant encore à son orgasme de tout à l'heure._

« Je dois dire que faire l'amour avec vous est bien plus agréable que de le faire avec ses sottes d'humaines », _avoua Klaus._

« Alors ne le faites qu'avec moi, je veux être vôtre, je saurai vous satisfaire moi toute seule. Je veux appartenir qu'à vous que pour l'éternité »_, dit Lexie en se redressant pour regarder Klaus._

Le bel hybride se leva du lit et s'habilla.

« Désolé mais je ne puis satisfaire votre requête, je serai à jamais qu'un amant pour vous et pas un mari aimant. L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Adieu mon plaisir », _dit Klaus en s'allant laissant Lexie seule dans sa chambre bouche-bée. _

Le lendemain, les Mikaelson prirent le bateau pour Londres, ils fuyaient encore une fois. Rebekah n'était guère contente de ce voyage car elle avait laissé le jeune vampire Stefan Salvatore en France, elle se demandait quand elle le reverrait. Lui qu'elle portait dans son cœur.

Alors que les Salvatore, eux, élevaient leur fille adoptive tranquillement en France, Caroline grandit en France auprès de ses nouveaux parents, elle y vécu heureuse jusqu'à ses dix sept ans, ils devaient partir pour Londres car les affaires de son père les y obligeait. Ils allèrent en Angleterre avec Stefan, Lexie resta en France car elle avait rencontré un vampire, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Le voyage dura un mois. Arrivé à Londres, les Salvatore s'étaient installés dans l'un des plus beaux et grands châteaux de la ville.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que les Salvatore s'étaient installés à Londres et six ans pour les Mikaelson.

Klaus était en voyage à Moscow avec Elijah. Finn et Sage étaient en voyage en Espagne à Barcelone. Rebekah, Henrik et Kol étaient restés à Londres. Henrik se chargeait de tout en l'absence de Klaus. Henrik travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur criée de joie dans tout le château, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passait, sa sœur le rejoignit à sa vitesse vampirique dans son bureau.

« Nous sommes invités chez les Salvatore cet après-midi », _l'informa Rebekah toute surexcitée à l'idée de revoir Stefan après tant d'années la rendait joyeuse._

Deux heures plus tard, les servantes des Salvatore venaient de dresser la table dans le jardin, Elena avait décidé qu'il prendrait l'apéritif dans le jardin car il faisait beau.

Caroline était assise sur la terrasse entrain de regarder au loin, Damon qui la vit alla rejoindre sa fille.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? », _demanda Damon, à côté de sa fille._

« A rien », _soupira-t-elle._

« Vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, cela se lit sur votre visage mon enfant », _répliqua Damon._

« Père, ce rêve est entrain de me rendre folle, il n'y a pas une seule fois où je me suis assoupie sans voir cet homme dans mon sommeil. », _avoua-t-elle lasse._

« Vous trouverez un jour les réponses à vos questions mais pour l'instant n'y pensez plus, nous avons des invités », _lui conseilla Damon._

« Merci père, je vous aime », _dit-elle en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père._

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était prêt, les Salvatore attendaient les Mikaelson au jardin. Arrivé au château Salvatore, les Mikaelson furent conviés à suivre les servantes qui les conduisirent au jardin où se trouvaient leurs hôtes. Il n'y avait que Kol, Rebekah et Henrik. Elena accueillit ses invités avec le sourire, elle embrassa chacun de ses invités. Damon et Stefan les saluèrent puis quand ce fut au tour de Caroline, elle resta clouée sur place quand elle vit Henrik, lui aussi ne put bouger en la voyant, il reconnut les traits de la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé il y'a quelques années. Ils se regardaient sans se quitter une seule seconde des yeux, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

« A peine arrivé que mon frère fait du charme à une enfant », _plaisanta Kol._

« Voyons Henrik, cessez donc de la regarder ainsi », _ajouta Rebekah._

Caroline baissa les yeux comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, quant à Henrik il continuait d'observer la belle Caroline. Elena pour apaiser l'atmosphère leur proposa de venir s'asseoir et se rafraichir.

« Je suis agréablement surprise de vous savoir ici, depuis quand avez-vous emménagé à Londres ? », _demanda Rebekah._

« Cela fait maintenant un an que nous vivons ici. Nous n'aurions pu vivre longtemps en France. », _Répondit Elena._

« N'y a-t-il pas de chevaux dans le coin ? », _interrogea Kol._

« Si, voulez-vous galoper ? », _questionna Damon surpris de la question de son invité._

« Une course cela vous tente-t-il ? », _demanda Kol à Damon._

« Cela ne me fera pas de mal, alors allons-y », _dit Damon avec un large sourire._

Damon et Kol s'en allèrent galoper. Laissant Rebekah, Elena, Stefan et Henrik.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé avec mon frère et le votre galopé ? », _demanda Rebekah en s'adressant à Stefan._

« Je ne pouvais laisser une charmante demoiselle telle que vous ici. », _répondit Stefan en souriant à Rebekah._

Cette remarque fit rougir Rebekah.

« Stefan, voyons ! », _ajouta Elena en riant._

« Excusez-moi », _dit Caroline en s'allant en direction des bois._

Henrik s'excusa à son tour et suivit Caroline. Elena et Rebekah regardaient la scène ahuris.

« Votre frère connaît-il ma fille ? », _interrogea Elena en s'adressant à Rebekah._

« Non, à ma connaissance je ne crois pas, c'est la première fois que nous voyons votre fille. »

Henrik suivait Caroline, qui, s'enfonçait dans les bois, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était suivie, elle s'arrêta près d'un lac et s'y assit en soupirant. Henrik se tenait derrière elle sans faire de bruit observant chacun des moindres mouvements de Caroline.

« Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi je rêve de lui ? », _Marmonna-t-elle._

Henrik s'approcha et s'assit auprès d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Que faites-vous là ? », _demanda-t-elle furieuse._

« Je vous tiens compagnie », _dit-il en la regardant._

Ce regard fit rougir Caroline alors elle baissa les yeux et mit ses mains sur son visage honteuse. Henrik souriait face à l'attitude de Caroline. Il prit ses deux mains et l'enleva de son visage, la regardant, Caroline n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux alors Henrik souleva le menton de la jeune fille l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent ainsi, Henrik caressa doucement la joue de Caroline.

« Vous êtes magnifique », _lui murmura-t-il._

Caroline était comme fascinée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle voyait tous les jours dans ses rêves. Elle se demandait intérieurement si elle rêvait. Ils passèrent leur après-midi près du lac, Caroline riait à toutes les blagues d'Henrik, elle aimait la compagnie du jeune Mikaelson. Elle le trouvait charmant et agréable. Il lui conta plusieurs histoires car elle écoutait attentivement sans perdre une seule miette.

Pendant ce temps, Damon et Kol galopaient un peu plus loin près du château.

« Vous avez une magnifique fille humaine », _dit Kol._

« Comme je l'avais dit à votre frère il y'a longtemps, nous avons adopté Caroline », _dit Damon sèchement._

« J'espère que allez la transformer car vous savez bien que mon frère ne veut pas que notre secret soit dévoilé », _lui rappela Kol._

« Je le sais, nous la transformerons », _l'informa Damon._

« Très bien ».


End file.
